My Cursed Life
by Seadragon
Summary: James reflects on his cursed life. [Song fic] [Monologue] [Complete]


II know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
I'll tell you that  
  
But if I didn't say it  
  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were/I  
  
Before we begin, let me tell you a few things about my horrible life. My name is James Potter and I am in love with Lily Evans.  
  
You might say that's not so bad. You might say I'm down right lucky. But then I would say this: She can't stand me. She actually said she would rather kiss the giant squid than me. Don't try to tell me that maybe he's a really good kisser. Don't try to tell me that she might be playing a prank on me. I'm the prankster, not her.  
  
IWell I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be/I  
  
I met her quite a few years ago now, and it was hate at first sight. And I say that truthfully. I ran into her. Then I dumped ice cream in her hair. You might say I am not the most tactful person ever, but I would disagree. I am a prankster. My friends and I made her life a living hell from there on in. You could say that she pretended it was bad. And I would say, no one likes exploding cabbages.  
  
II know I left too much mess  
  
And destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of "It's over"  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense/I  
  
Things just got worse from there. You may say, how much worse than hate can it get? And I would say, fear. She feared me. Not that I blame her, I would be afraid of me too. See, that started when they looked us in a room together and I blew it up with out harming anything around us, with out a wand. You could possible say, she would never be afraid of you. I have to disagree. She ran. Fast.  
  
Then things started to look up. We were sent to a camp, I scared her again by nearly killing someone by accident. You might say you don't believe me. I would say, bully for you. Then she hated me again. You could say, perchance, why did you make her hate you again? That was stupid. And again I would disagree. Hate is better than fear, remember? Besides I'm a prankster, it's just what I Ido/I. Well, we got lost, I saved her life, and we fell in love. You are most definitely saying, but you said she hated you! Right about now. And I would nod. But then it got bad again.  
  
IWell I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be/I  
  
As I was saying, it got bad again. You may say how the hell did that happen?! And I would wonder the same thing. Well, I was kidnapped. You could say impossible! But I would disagree with you. Unfortunately it was possible. But she didn't believe it either, so I don't blame her. I do blame her for getting together with one of my best friend's though. You should say, some best friend! And I would smile. That was what I thought too, but no, he is one of the best friends you could have. After quite a while and an argument or too, we got back together again. It only took a war. We got married, and divorced. But I'm still in love with Lily Evans.  
  
IAnd when we meet  
  
As I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on/I  
  
I wish I wasn't, I really do. But I'm doomed to live a cursed life. I'm a damn unlucky bastard and always will be. You may wonder why, even after all this. I have only a few words for you. She's getting married to a man who has no clue. That's all there is to it. This and this alone will bring me to despair younger than I should go. You might say I'm cursed. And this time, I won't disagree.  
  
My name is James Potter and I am in love with Lily Evans. My name is James Potter and my love for her wont let me be.  
  
II will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be/I 


End file.
